House Of Olympus : Aftermath
by Someonewhoreads
Summary: Hello! This fanfiction is about what happened after the war of Gaea (Blood Of Olympus). Such as, how is New Rome for Percabeth, or where will Leo and Calypso end up. Any many more! WORK-IN-PROGRESS-NOT-FINISHED. WILL ADD MORE! JUST ADDED CHAPTER 2! NEW COVER!
1. Calypso & Leo : Where will we go?

**Authors Note:** **Hello! Just telling you, that this book is after " THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS" so if you read this book, everything makes sense in the story. If not, shoo! Go away! Leave! Or, just read. :)**

 **Leo's POV:**

 **Leo has no idea where they are,** so the plan is we land anywhere to fix Festus. Yeah, _anywhere,_ such a great plan! As, they fly Leo explains what's different about the world to Calypso, who's warm arms wrap around my waist. _That's_ useless info.

Huh, it's funny to explain someone the world, as they been trapped on an island for 3000 years. I mean, Hazel, compared to Calypso, Hazel's the lucky one. Hazel just missed about 50 years of the world; however Calypso 3000. Yup, this will be fun. _Today Mr. Valdez will explain_ _the_ 3000 _years of how the world changed._

* * *

 **Calypso's POV:**

 **Calypso learned some places have no plants;** she hates that. Luckily, they are some places with plants, maybe she can help! Huh, she seemed happy for once, no more: hero comes to Ogygia; she falls in love; hero already is in love with someone else; leaves her; then wait forever and repeat.

Well, now she's hugging the waist of Leo Valdez. They flew for a long time talking, she wonders what the gods will think: Calypso escapes her island, then she will be punished.

 _We will release you from the island_ , the gods had said. Maybe the planned this to bring Leo here. If, they did, well, thank you gods. "Land" Leo announced. Land, Calypso thought. It's not Ogygia, it's actual land outside of her island. And, it's because of Leo.

She kissed Leo. Leo smiled, and said "Hey, Sunshine. Festus says 5 minutes 'til landing." "Where?" Leo looked away, "A surprise."

Leo did all this for me. Supposedly, he said, that he went through death. Just for me. For Calypso.

 **Hey! Thanks for reading! This is NOT done yet! Next chapter will be released later! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Camp Half Blood : What's in the Sky?

**Percy's POV:**

 **Annabeth and Percy has 1 year left** at Camp Half-Blood. Might as well mention this now, it feels at school. _Why?_ Without Leo the the seven of us felt worried, and wondering where he is. Sure, Percy had Annabeth, and the rest are couples, Leo _had sacrificed_ himself for this. The two were tired today, as they walk into their cabins for the night.

"Night, Seaweed Brain."

"Night, Wise Girl."

Inside the empty, silent cabin, Percy frowned. Tyson, his brother, and his girlfriend harpy Ella went to the Roman Camp. He began to fall asleep, until..."WOOOH LAND! AND WE'RE ALIVE" a boy screamed. Percy woke up, and hit his head on the top bunk bed. Eh, it's probably just some weird New Yorker.

A murmured female voice from the sky spoke. Sounded like "Where...are..we?" The voice sounded vaugely familiar. Percy jumped and run to the door, but Annabeth beat him to it. She opened the door, as Percy ran out and tripped over her. "Ow."

They walked out, seeing that the others heard that too. More creaks and screams came from the sky, this time more like a machine. "Morse code" Annabeth noticed. More creaks. She gave a wide grin, and ran to Chiron. Percy ran to Jason and Piper, "What is that?", Jason asked.

"I have a feeling Annabeth knows." Percy said.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

 **Knowledge pays** , she ran over to Chiron, and explained the noises. Chiron trotted off. She ran back to Percy, and noticed Jason and Piper. "Hey, you two."

"Hey, what's going on?",they asked in unison.

"You'll see."

They both grinned. They must know, no surprises for them, Annabeth thought. A wave in the sky, like, mist started to disappear.

"Hey! Was that the border of the camp? Why would Chiron—" A dragon landed awkwardly and flipped a male and female landed on the floor.

"Hey.", Leo said, "This is Calypso."

 **Hey! Thanks for reading! This is NOT done yet! Next chapter will be released later! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys! It's been like 5 months since I went on the site to write, but don't fret!

I just have been busy for awhile, but I haven't forgot about you guys!

Next Chapter(s) will come out before:

4/30/16

To streamline this process follow the story, or give a review!


	4. FINAL NOTE

I've decided to stop writing this story as Rick Riordan has already published another series that starts right after the Blood of Olympus.

But that doesn't mean I won't stop writing. ;)


End file.
